A sports training device is used to teach specific skills required for a sport. The device may be used to fine tune and exercise the muscular-skeletal mechanics related to the specific sport. The device may be used to practice and drill specific skills on and off the playing field. At competitions, the device may be used for pre-game warm-up exercises. Training devices generally include mobile or stationary objects used in the specific sport. In baseball or softball, for instance, a training device may include a mobile or stationary baseball, softball or similar object that a user may strike with his or her baseball/softball bat.
To enhance the training device, the earlier versions of this disclosure proposed a light-driven timing mechanism to train and develop the hand and eye skills used to track and time a moving object such as a baseball or softball. These latest developments further protect the earlier devices from unintentional damage to respective components while enabling greater longevity of the assembled systems thereby.
This new and improved training device now includes: (a) a deflector tube at a forward most end of its LED cable system; (b) an improved cable system sheathed in a transparent, more damage-resistant tubing; and (c) a new ball mounting system that employs an O-ring configuration for slidably engaging along the aforementioned cable system tubing with each successful contact swing with its tethered baseball (or softball).